


In Betweens

by Becca_Marie



Series: Layers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Marie/pseuds/Becca_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Individual one-shots that relate to Layers but don't fit into the narrative itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> These are scenes I wrote to help me visualize something, or to get past a scene I was stuck on. They all relate to a chapter of Layers, but are from different points of view. They're sort of behind-the-scenes kind of chapters, things that are happening elsewhere parallel to the actual story.

Mycroft strolled into his office at the end of a long day of meetings and conference calls, hoping he could steal half an hour for himself before being summoned to handle the next international crisis that may arise. The office was supposed to be empty – he had specifically ordered that no one should be allowed admittance today, particularly when he wasn’t there – so when he saw the top of a blonde head peeking over the back of one of the chairs he paused in a fit of irritation. It was quickly replaced by a sense of cautious nostalgia when he identified who the head belonged to. The last time that head had been in his office had been an unqualified disaster and ended with his nose being bloodied. “Doctor Watson.”

“I’m not here because I particularly wish to talk to you, Mycroft, so if we could speed this up?”

Mycroft moved further into the office, placing his briefcase by the desk before taking a seat opposite the doctor. “If you do not want to talk to me, breaking into my office was not the best of decisions.”

Watson scowled at him. “Your assistant let me in.”

Yes, of course. He was still listed as an instant entry. Mycroft plastered an insincere smile onto his face. “That still does not answer my question, John. Why are you here?”

“I need to ask you something. And,” he grimaced, “I may need a favour.”

Mycroft waved a permissive hand at him. “Ask away. But make it quick, please, I don’t have much time.”

John took a deep breath. “Who do I need to talk to if I want to propose to Mary?”

Mycroft’s breath stuttered for a brief moment. That – was not what he was expecting. “I beg your pardon?”

“I want to do this right, and that means all of it. Greg wouldn’t say anything other than sending me to you, so I figured what the hell? Mary’s worth even dealing with you.”

Mycroft fixated upon the only understandable part of John’s outburst. “Inspector Lestrade has been sworn to confidentiality about Mary’s true identity, yes.”

John leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. “Mycroft, I’m serious. Can you tell me anything about her family? Anything at all?”

“I act as a liaison for her employer, John. Why would I have information concerning her true identity?”

“I don’t know, maybe because she’s one of two people who abbreviates your name? Because she talks about you? Because she clearly knew Sherlock, and knew him well? I could keep going.”

Mycroft sighed. “It would not be safe for you to possess that information, John. At any rate, her father passed away several years ago. But if it would make you feel better, I’m sure she would consider my blessing to be adequate.”

John sat up but stayed perched on the edge of the chair, rolling his head before resettling his gaze on Mycroft. “And do you give it?”

Mycroft felt his eyebrows inch slowly up his forehead. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

John blinked. “Just like that?”

“Yes. Is there anything else?” When John continued to stare at him blankly, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t make any real difference to me who either of you marries. That being said, I do believe you are both beneficial for each other. I’ve known her for a long time, and I haven’t seen her this comfortable since she began working.”

“That… may be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t get used to it. Now, you mentioned a favour?”

John cleared his throat. “Can I borrow a car? Not today, but in a week or so.”

“That would be acceptable. Provide the date and time to my assistant on your way out. Is that everything?”

“I think so, yeah.” John stood, rubbing his hands against his denim-clad thighs. “If I think of anything else…?”

“Feel free to contact my assistant.” Mycroft flicked his fingers in dismissal. John rounded the chair and made for the large wooden doors. As he was about to pass through them, Mycroft called out again. “John?”

The doctor paused, turning slightly back towards him, but didn’t say anything. Mycroft took that as in invitation to continue. “…Congratulations.”

The corner of the other man’s mouth quirked into a little grin, and he nodded his thanks before turning and exiting the room.


End file.
